


Scare

by WaspAnon



Series: Skelepreg drabbles [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaspAnon/pseuds/WaspAnon
Summary: If you have any questions, feedback, or wish to read more of what I've written before it's put up on AO3, feel free to check my writing tag over at thewaspanon.tumblr.com





	

It was very late when Papyrus and Mettaton returned home from the hospital in New Home.

Sans had leaped up from the couch, having nearly worn a groove into the floor with his earlier pacing and had nearly demanded to know where the two had been, only to see his brother’s worn and tired face along with the remnants of tears. He’d gotten a frantic call from his brother earlier while he’d been at work- something about the baby and a hospital- but the call had gone dead quickly and no amount of calling had gotten him an answer. He’d been worried sick that something horrible had happened…

…But seeing how exhausted and upset his brother looked, he couldn’t find it in his heart to yell at him for scaring him so much. Sans walked up and hugged him tightly, the taller skeleton wordlessly returning the hug before trudging his way upstairs to his and Mettaton’s shared bedroom. Thankfully, the super star robot stayed behind to quietly explain to his worried brother in law what had happened.

A miscarriage scare.

Luckily, Mettaton had been around at the time to help stabilize his magic and get him to the hospital fast enough to prevent it from happening completely but it had rattled the couple down to their core. Papyrus slowly crawled into bed, tears silently trailing down his skull as he rubbed his swollen belly.

Laying back, he lifted his shirt up to watch the tiny soul of his baby behind the protective orange wall of his magic, the glow lighting up the room. “I almost lost you today…” He whispered, voice hoarse. “I’m so glad I didn’t…” Papyrus sniffled, rubbing gently right over the area he could feel the soul resting within him.

He gasped, startled, when he felt a motion push _back_ against his hand. Staring down at himself, he gaped as he felt that again. Was that…? Was it really…??

“Are you… are you moving? For me?” Papyrus whimpered, feeling a whole new wave of tears spring up though for a happier reason this time. “Oh! Oh oh little one! I’m- I’m so happy!” His chest heaved in a sob as he hugged his belly. “I’m s-so happy you are okay! That I did not lose you!”

_‘H…happy… Ok, Safe.’_

The skeleton stopped his rambling, taking a long minute to realize what had just happened. “That… that was you, wasn’t it, baby?” He whispered, voice full of wonder. “You… you moved _and_ you spoke to me! OH…Oh baby of mine, you have no clue how much I, your mother, love you! How much I believe in you! How much I cannot wait to meet you…”

_‘Love…’_

“Yes, Love. So very much love…”

When Mettaton came up a bit later after calming down and reassuring his distraught brother in law that Papyrus and the baby were okay, he would come to see the adorable image of his husband curled up asleep, hugging his bare middle.

He was grateful Alphys had installed a camera function into his new body, he wanted to save that image forever.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions, feedback, or wish to read more of what I've written before it's put up on AO3, feel free to check my writing tag over at thewaspanon.tumblr.com


End file.
